The present invention relates to an apparatus for use with a sewage pumper truck to muffle and deodorize the air stream generated by filling of the tank of the truck.
Pumper trucks have been in use for years where a septic tank or other waste facility periodically needs emptying. The tank of the truck is connected to the facility by hose and a vacuum pump or large scale blower inlet is connected to the exhaust of the tank. Turning on the vacuum pump exhausts the air from the tank to suck the contents of the facility into the tank.
Due to the nature of the contents, an odor problem occurs from the output of the air stream from the vacuum pump.
The present invention is an apparatus using direct vaporization acts as a muffler for the output air stream of the vacuum pump and provides deodorizing by vaporizing a deodorizing liquid directly into the air stream. In addition to very effective deodorizing, this system has the added benefit of being available at a very low capital cost and is easily maintained.
The present apparatus is especially useful in that it does not require any sophisticated electrical controller. The system can be manufactured with readily available component parts from local supply houses. The equipment can be operated and maintained with a minimal effort and is readily retro-fitted.